Is This Goodbye?
by jack2892
Summary: The Rapture dream was coming to an abrupt end, that much was sure. The submersible breached the ocean to reveal a stormy sky, the opposite of what I had wanted to see upon finally returning after all this time.


**Is This Goodbye?**

**Boys and girls, prepare to astounded, bedazzled, and otherwise stupefied! It's another jack2892 oneshot! This one's about BioShock 2. I hope you all enjoy! Well, "enjoy" is not the right word. Honestly, I hope you all cry a little. This is supposed to be sad. It's based on the "slightly better" of the two neutral endings in BioShock 2.**

* * *

It was relief, more than anything else, that I felt when we were finally reunited. Sure, I was afraid that we'd never be able to live normal lives. Not with the ADAM in us. Not with this suit being a part of me. Not with our… abilities. Relief was what I felt though, because I was finally reunited with my daughter. I only hope I set a good example. Eleanor… power must exist with restraint. If you don't know how to… restrain yourself, you'll always be alone. Eleanor, I don't want you to be alone.

We turned that corner, and I saw you stop your run before I saw why. There were several bombs, and they were all meant to keep us apart. Sofia knew that you'd be fine. You'd teleport and survive. But me? She wanted me dead. She wanted you to herself. Because she believed herself to be your only parent, your only guardian, and your only friend. But she was mistaken…

They blew up. I saw your hand, and I wanted to reach out and grab it; to be safe. With you. But I knew that, by grabbing your hand, I'd have dragged you down with me. You wouldn't have been safe, and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Assuming I survived.

The next thing I felt was the falling. It was only by pure chance that I saw the submersible coming up, and only by luck that I had the strength to grab onto it. I watched in sorrowful awe as Rapture, one of the most amazing things I've ever seen, was stolen away by your mother. Was it truly a mistake to destroy Rapture? If I had the same decision, I'd probably have destroyed it too. Places like Rapture… simply can't exist. Genetic modification like Rapture provided -and for that matter, any genetic modification- shouldn't exist. It's not natural.

I used the last of my strength to pull myself up and drag myself to that window. Sofia was struggling to get air. You had a choice then, Eleanor. You could either save her, the woman who tormented me so terribly under pretenses of "love", or exact your own revenge. I hope that by helping those whenever I could and being mainly benevolent, you would make the right choice. But my right and your right are not the same. You grabbed her, the woman who birthed you, and you pulled her down. You wouldn't let her remain, knowing that she demonized me; tormented me; hurt me; _took you from me._

When Sofia stopped thrashing, you swam up to the window. My face, hidden beneath my mask, was contorted into a mask of shock, interest, curiosity, and horror. I couldn't tell what I wanted to feel. You had just murdered the woman who birthed you. But I understand why. You never truly loved her. You might have thought you did, but you didn't. Because we don't destroy the ones we love. We sacrifice for the ones we love. We compromise for the ones we love. But you… you killed her. You didn't love her. And I don't blame you. She forced you into a life you didn't want after forcing you out of a life you wanted.

You put your hand up on the glass. You wanted to connect with me, one more time. You must've been able to tell that I was damaged. Hell, I'd be shocked if you couldn't. I could feel the tears in my suit: small, but still there. They were draining me. I could feel my life being sucked out into the cold ocean blue. But not for much longer. I closed my eyes and my limbs went weak. Death was calling, and his deep, bellowing voice rang in my head. I could hear him, but, at the same time, I couldn't. "Johnny Topside, rest your eyes. You've done your work. Rest now, child."

But rest would not come to me. I could feel the cold air of the surface. I never thought I'd see or feel the surface again. The cold air feeling was… _euphoric_. The thought of dying before seeing the world again vanished, replaced by happiness. The happiness numbed the pain. And then I saw you, standing over me. I was so happy to have you near me; to finally be able to see you, _even if it was this one last time._ Your face was one of sadness and despair. But then, a smile graced your features.

You raised your needle up, ready to plunge it into me. You wanted my memories, my dreams, my skills, and my abilities. You wanted to carry me around with you forever, trapped in a cage in the darkest section of your mind, always ready to release me so I could pounce. You wanted to take me with you.

Somehow, I found strength in my last moments. It was a herculean effort, but I managed to swing my hand just in time to knock your needle off course. You got the hint. You knew that I didn't want to be some pocket pet, carried around forever without rest or sleep. I wanted to die. You must've known that, because, in that moment, your face changed. It went from one of evil purpose to one of benevolence. If nothing else, you loved me, and only wanted me to be happy, even if it meant I'd be gone forever. I'm glad I did some good in my time, because I taught you to be merciful and understanding. You showed me mercy by not killing me, and understanding by not killing me.

I don't know how you managed to do it, but you pulled me to the edge of the submersible. In those final moments, I saw the lighthouse I had seen so many years ago. I saw the ocean. I saw what I had become. But, most importantly, I saw you. I saw what I had turned you into. You had gone from the innocent, benevolent person I tried to make you into, to the hardened, malevolent-if-necessary girl you were now. And I smiled. Because, in the end, you had become the person I wanted you to be. I only wanted you to be able to make tough decisions. People would always be willing to stab you in the back, and I didn't want you to be the one who just let them. Yes, Eleanor, you became the woman I had always wanted you to become.

As I looked at you, I could feel myself slipping. I knew I had run out of time. In a last ditch effort to be with you, just one last time, I reached my hand out, hoping you would grab it and rip me from the darkness that covered my vision. The last thing I saw was your shocked expression when my hand fell, no hand to support it, and I went limp. I knew something was wrong when I felt myself literally being ripped from my suit. I could see myself, next to you. Your head was in your hands, your body was shaking, and I could all but hear your shouts of despair.

Eleanor, I always loved you. Even when you screwed up, I loved you. I hope you found someone to make you happy. I hope you make all of your Little Sisters very happy. But, more than anything else, I hope you enjoy having me inside. Just before my heart stopped, I don't know why, you pulled me from my suit, from my death, from my life. You took me from my damaged body and put me inside your mind, keeping me alive (so to speak). Even though I made it clear that I wanted to die, you went against my wished to preserve me.

At first, I was angry. I gave you a direct order: don't save me. And, yet, there I was, locked inside your head, never to be released. Then, I was desperate. I begged you to release me, to let me go, but I was an actual part of you now. Removing me would probably kill you. Then, I was accepting of my fate. I didn't want it, but it was what happened and there was nothing I could do to change it. Then, I was apologetic. You had saved me from death, from the endless sleep that would've encompassed me had you not stolen me away, and I hadn't even thanked you. What kind of father was I? And now? Now I'm happy. You saved my life so that I could continue to give you advice, help you in fights (though it's not like you need it), and been there to comfort you. But, most of all, you made me the man I was again. You returned Johnny Topside to his true form. Eleanor, thank you. Thank you for everything. I love you.

* * *

**So, how was that? Was it good? Bad? Sad? Anything else? Please review, it lets me know whether or not I suck. It also lets me know if I rule, which I'd love to hear about. Until then, if there are no questions, I'm out. Peace.**


End file.
